Today's challenge is to offer technical solutions with significant emission reductions without jeopardizing project economics. Priorities include technical risk as well as a safe and reliable operation.
There is an industry need to address the integration of tailored air separation unit, an oxycombustion power generation process and a high-pressure partial oxidation based synthesis gas generation plant.
Comparing this novel process integration with the state of the art stand-alone process units, the overall operating and capital expenditures will be reduced and the direct and indirect CO2 and criteria pollutants such as SOX, NOX, CO, VOC, particles will be significantly reduced.